Patch 1.3
Overview Patch 1.3 is the first portion of the Sandstorm updates. Released on June 2, 2010, it included many changes to Device systems as well as crafting. It also included a few new PvP maps, a new Ultra-Max Security Special-Ops difficulty, as well as the option for players to attempt missions with fewer than 4 players. It was succeeded by Patch 1.35 in July 2010. Details For the official patch notes, see here http://hi-rez.custhelp.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/192 Version 1.3 represents the first phase of major new features and content being added to Global Agenda as part of the "Sandstorm" release. Additional phases are coming to the Public Test Server soon, and will be released when ready. Major Highlights * A new system for acquiring weapons and armor through loot and tokens. * 32 new weapons (most for Levels 30+). * New shops in Dome City, including CyberCuts, Genolab (Facial Reconstruction), and Weapon shops for each class. * New Solo Special Ops PvE missions (at Novice, Rookie, Advanced and Expert levels). * New Ultra-Max Security Special Ops PvE Missions * Significant improvements to Special Ops PvE, including adjusted AI, new Elite Bots, and more. * Revamped Agency-vs-Agency format, now with a single world map. * Five new PvP maps. * Improved social features, including player inspection, new chat channels and more. * DirectX 10 Support. Server and Feature Availability * The Global Agenda Servers are expected to be down on THURSDAY, JUNE 3, 2010 from approximately 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM US Eastern (10:00 to 22:00 GMT) while the patch is deployed. Follow GAServerStatus on Twitter for up-to-date server availability information. * The first AvA Season will begin on TUESDAY, JUNE 8 at 10:00 GMT (6:00 AM US Eastern), and end on SUNDAY, JULY 4 at Midnight GMT (8 PM US Eastern). No AvA will be available until TUESDAY, JUNE 8. Special Pre-Subscriber Bonus * For Sandstorm Phase I, players will be able to experience the full content of the game without a subscription. However, players that pre-enter their subscription information on the Global Agenda website will receive a special PRE-SUBSCRIBER bonus of 20 Mercenary Tokens and 4 Conquest Tokens daily, whether or not they login that day. . * Subscriptions will be charged once Sandstorm Phase II is introduced. Subscriptions may be canceled at any time. * Please note that PAYPAL is expected to be added as a subscription payment option by the end of day on Friday, June 4. To subscribe visit http://www.globalagendagame.com/subscribe Weapon Acquisition and Upgrades * Weapons now carry a quality level (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic). The distinction of Rank 1 to Rank 4 weapons, as well as the system to manage Device Points to control what you can equip within each slot, has been removed. * Weapons are no longer automatically acquired when you level up, and are now obtained through the following means: :* Common weapons can be purchased from a Vendor in Dome City using credits. :* Epic versions of Level 1 to 30 weapons can be obtained from a Vendor in Dome City using Mercenary Tokens (more below). :* Special weapons (all of Epic quality) can be obtained from a Vendor in Dome City using Conquest Tokens (more below). :* Weapons of all quality levels can be obtained as loot for winning a Mercenary PvP mission, or killing a boss in a PvE mission. Low and Medium PvE missions drop only Common and Uncommon weapons. Higher level PvE will drop higher-quality loot (based on a dice roll). Mercenary PvP drops all quality levels of weapons (based on a dice roll). * Weapons that drop as loot will have randomly-generated stats based on their quality level, creating thousands of possible unique weapons, each designated by up to 3 characters after the name (for instance: Vulture Vision TTC). * You may receive weapon loot that does not unlock until you reach a later level. You will see this noted on your Agent Profile. * Weapons now degrade over use. Once a weapon is fully degraded, its stats will reflect those of a common weapon until repaired. (So, after repeated use, an Epic weapon will eventually have Common stats unless repaired.) * When you first enter the game after the patch, all weapons will be removed from your inventory except for the base starter set that comes from the tutorial. You may go to the Vendor in Dome City to purchase new weapons. All pre-existing characters will be given 400 credits for each level (so, a Level 50 player will get 20,000 credits) to purchase initial weapons with. * Weapons are automatically bound to character and cannot be put on the Auction House or mailed. * Given the volume of weapon changes, players should review each weapon's stats at the vendor or on the Agent Profile screen to understand the current weapon stats. Armor * Armor increases your health, allowing you to live longer in battle. Armor comes in various quality levels (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic). There are seven armor slots (Head, Shoulders, Chest, Arms, Hands, Legs, Feet). * You may purchase epic Armor at Hawk's Suits and Armor store in Dome City, or receive Armor of all quality levels as loot from PvE missions. Importantly note that Suits and Helmets (also sold at Hawk's) are cosmetic only and do not modify stats. Armor modifies stats only and does not change your character's look. Upgrades * The old system of "Upgrades" has been eliminated and replaced with a new system of "Modifications", or "Mods." Modifications (Mods) and Crafting * Weapon Mods are craftable items that improve stats on an individual weapon. Use the Item Modification Shop to apply a mod to a specific weapon. * Armor Mods improve stats on Armor. Use the Item Modification Shop to apply an Armor Mod. * Modifications come in varying quality levels (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic). Any level Modification can be applied to any level Armor or Weapon (so, you could apply an Epic Modification to a Common Weapon if desired). * Only one modification can be applied to an weapon or armor at a time. (Note that Epic Mods add three stats, Rare add two stats, and uncommon add one stat). * Modifications are crafted from materials earned as loot in PvE or purchased on the Auction House, using Blueprints purchased from a vendor in the Crafting area of Dome City. (Note: Blueprints no longer drop as loot in PvE). * Once subscriptions begin, non-subscribers will be limited to crafting Uncommon Mods only (Crafting Level = 100). * Trial users may now craft (Uncommon items only). Mission Queuing * Players will default to a Mission Server (North America, Europe, PacRim) based on your IP address. You may still opt to use another server (using the MISSION screen), but your preference will be reset on each login. * The MISSION screen has undergone a significant UI overhaul. Special Ops (Co-Op PvE) * Special Ops PvE missions are now divided by location. At present, there are two locations -- Mining Province and Commonwealth Prime. Additional locations will be added later. Once subscriptions begin (Phase 2), non-subscribers will have access only to Mining Province missions. Note that Mining Province has team missions in Low, Medium, and High Security. Commonwealth Prime has team missions in High, Maximum, Ultra-Max and Double Agent. * A new Ultra-Max Security set of Special Ops missions for Commonwealth Prime has been added. * A new option is now available for Special Ops PvE for SOLO missions. Novice, Rookie, Advanced and Expert level missions are available for solo play. * When running Special Ops PvE under TEAM, you may now either choose to Wait for a Full Team, or take on the mission with your existing pre-made team (which may be 2 to 4 players). Previously, all Special Ops PvE missions required a full 4-person team. * Elite Techro has been added and should now have a chance to appear in missions of all difficulty levels, including as a boss in lower difficulty missions. * A large set of changes to bot behavior have been made. Arena * You may now join the Arena queues solo or as a partial team and you will be match-made into a full team. * A 10v10 Arena (PvP) queue has been added for Levels 20+. You may join this queue solo or in a pre-made team of up to 10 players. * A new 4v4 Arena map has been added: Osprey. * The Arena gameplay will be subscription only once subscriptions start. Mercenary PvP * In order to improve match fairness, the maximum team size for Mercenary PvP is now 2 (previously 4). Larger teams should play in the 10v10 Arena PvP queue. User Interface * Patch 1.3 Phase 1 introduces the first stage of a User Interface makeover for the game. Some menus and screens have been adapted fully to the new UI; others have not. Additional UI changes will be added in upcoming phases. Character Progression * The Skill Trees have undergone changes for balance and to accommodate the new weapon systems. The UI has also undergone significant enhancement. * Players will see an improved animation when they level up. * Once players reach Level 50, they will now earn additional credits instead of accumulating additional XP. Players that reached Level 50 before the 1.3 patch will be granted an allotment of credits when upgraded, and their XP reset to point at which they reached Level 50. * A variety of new Epic-level weapons unlock between levels 30 and 50. * The XP amounts for winning and/or participating in PvE and PvP missions have changed. Token System * Players may now earn both Conquest and Mercenary tokens through participation in missions, in addition to credits (in-game money). * Tokens are at the account level, not at the character level. * Mercenary tokens are used to purchase high-quality (rare and epic) weapons/armor from the standard weapon set (available to all levels). * Conquest tokens are used to purchase special weapons/armor available only to Levels 30+. Conquest tokens are not earned for playing missions until Level 30; you can earn Conquest tokens through AvA and the subscriber bonus prior to Level 30. * Players will note a token icon by those queues on the Mission Screens for which they are eligible to earn tokens through on that day. * In Mercenary PvP and Special Ops PvE, a win will earn 3 Mercenary tokens and 1 Conquest token, while a loss will earn 1 Mercenary token -- all assuming the given match was token eligible (you had not hit daily or overall caps). * Players within an Agency that holds hexes within AvA will earn one Conquest token for each hex owned per day, up to a limit of 4 Conquest tokens from Hexes. * Each token type has a limit that can be earned per day. Subscribers have a higher limit than non-subscribers. * Subscribers automatically earn 20 Mercenary tokens and 4 Conquest tokens each day (even if they do not play). In addition, they have the opportunity to earn up to 20 additional Mercenary tokens and 6 Conquest tokens each day through playing missions, or through participating in an agency that owns hexes in AvA. * Non-subscribers can earn a maximum of 20 Mercenary tokens and 2 Conquest tokens each day through playing missions, or through participating in an agency that owns hexes in AvA. * Subscribers can hold a maximum of 200 Conquest tokens and 800 Mercenary tokens in their inventory. Non-subscribers can hold a maximum of 100 Conquest tokens and 400 Mercenary tokens. New Weapons A variety of new weapons have been added to the game. Inspect each weapons stats and description at the class-specific Vendors in Dome City. Recon * Recon Handsfree Jetpack (Level 1) * Dual Daggers (Melee, Level 32) * Raven SMG (Ranged, Level 34) * Deconstructor (Offhand, Level 36) * Vulture Vision (Offhand, Level 38) * Recon Combat Jetpack (Level 40) * Targeting System (Specialty, Level 42) * Shatter Bomb Boost (Morale Boost, Level 44) Medic * Medic Handsfree Jetpack (Level 1) * Life Stealer (Melee, Level 32) * Rockwind SMG (Ranged, Level 34) * Soul Stealer (Offhand, Level 36) * Multi-Boost Beam (Specialty, Level 38) * Medic Combat Jetpack (Level 40) * Triage Wave (Offhand, Level 42) * Oathbreaker Boost (Morale Boost, Level 44) Assault * Assault Handsfree Jetpack (Level 1) * Impact Hammer (Melee, Level 32) * Rhino SMG (Ranged, Level 34) * Beserk (Offhand, Level 36) * Longbow Launcher (Specialty, Level 38) * Assault Combat Jetpack (Level 40) * Overcharge (Offhand, Level 42) * Super Smash Boost (Morale Boost, Level 44) Robotics * Robotics Handsfree Jetpack (Level 1) * Mace and Shield (Melee, Level 32) * Harken SMG (Ranged, Level 34) * Flame Turret (Offhand, Level 36) * Robotics Combat Jetpack (Level 40) * Nanite Repair (Specialty, Level 42) * Force Target (Specialty, Level 38) * Personal Vandal Robot (Morale Boost, Level 44) New and Modified Vendors (Dome City) * Cyber Cuts - Now Open! Change your avatar's hair style and color. This vendor includes exclusive hair styles and the ability to add secondary hair color. * Recon Gear - Purchase class specific gear (Recon). Basic weapons and armor for credits, Mercenary (Rare and Epic) weapons and armor for mercenary tokens. Advanced (new) weapons for conquest tokens. * Assault Gear - Purchase class specific gear. (Assault) * Medic Gear - Purchase class specific gear (Medic) * Robotics Gear - Purchase class specific gear (Robotics) * Prototyping Center - Crafting Stations are used to craft Mods. A new Item Mod station allows crafted Mods to be applied to Weapons or Armor * Hawks - Purchase Armor (that affects your stats) in addition to Apparel (Suits and Helmets) that are visual only * Genolab Facial DNA Reconstruction -- change your character's facial appearance. Agent Profile * The Agent Profile screen has undergone substantial UI modification. * Players may now inspect other players (i.e., view how they are equipped and their stats) by selecting the player in your reticule when in Dome City and left-clicking. Voice * Trial users may now use in-game voice but may occasionally hear 5- to 15-second audio ads. Players that buy the gamewill not have advertisements. Voice can be configured or disabled through the SETTINGS | SOUND menu. * Players may now access out-of-game voice through http://www.globalagendagame.com/voice (requires installation of the Vivox Toolbar, available for Internet Explorer, Firefox and Chrome). This can be used to talk to your Agency mates or others in lieu of a dedicated voice server such as Teamspeak or Ventrillo, even when playing other games outside of Global Agenda. Achievements * The Achievement system has been temporarily removed. It will return with substantial improvement/modification later. Chat * The ENTER key may now be rebound as the method to enter chat. * A Trade channel has been added. * A Looking for Group channel has been added. * Trial users are not able to talk in certain chat channels more than twice a minute. * The chat emote system has been added, allowing you to emote individual players on certain commands. Currently included emotes are: Agree, bye, dance, disagree, followme, hello, hug, laugh, no, nod, point, positive, sigh, thank, wait, wave, welcome. Matchmaking * Adjustments have been made to the algorithm for determining user skill, which is utilized for PvP match-making. Some players may see changes to their Combat Stars based on these adjustments. The new algorithm more heavily favors your most recent matches than the old approach. * Adjustments have been made to the process for backfilling matches. * Players that leave a PvP match will have a 5-minute deserter penalty. Alliance vs Alliance * There will now be a single AvA Zone for the entire game world. This zone will be open 23 hours a day, starting from 10:00 GMT, 06:00 US Eastern Daylight, 03:00 US Pacific Daylight. All previous zones will be closed. * Each AvA season will last a fixed number of days (initially 27 days, with one open day before the next season begins). A new season will open approximately every 4 weeks (the season length may be tweaked over time) * When a zone opens, new hexes will become available to bid on a random basis throughout the first day that the Zone opens. This mechanism is to prevent the map immediately being taken by those that are able to bid right when the Zone opens. * At the end of each AvA season, the Zone is reset. Winners are recorded in a Hall of Fame, plus given Achievements and other in-game rewards. AvA combat items (such as Vandals, Rocket Platforms, etc) will stay with the agency that owns them (although will not add to net worth in the next season). But non-combat items such as AvA blueprints and components will be reset with the zone. * Hexes continue to hold facilities (of different ranks and types), which produce resources for your agency whenever your agency is open for production. Any time your Agency is open for production, your hexes are vulnerable to attack. * Agencies can open for production at anytime during the day for a minimum of one hour and a maximum of 3 hours at a time. To open production for your Agency, hit the OPEN TERRITORIES button on the AvA Control Map (Hotkey "Y"). * In order to open a zone for production, you must have the "Allow Facility Management" permission within your Agency. * Agencies may still attack when not open for production. Any hexes acquired through attack will be open for attack for one hour following your victory, regardless of your Agency's open time. * Agencies must open for production at least once every 72 hours. They will automatically be opened (for one hour) in order to meet this requirement if necessary. The Agency status screen displays the next auto-open time. * Each AvA item that can be produced will be assigned a certain "Net Worth", based on the effort it takes to produce that item. The winner of a season will be the agency that holds the most total "Net Worth" (i.e., has produced the most stuff) at the end of the season. * Once an AvA item is produced, it will remain in Net Worth even if destroyed or traded/sold. If your team loses a theft missions, Net Worth will be subtracted from your Agency's total (based on a loot table roll). * AvA items gained by your agency from a successful Theft Attack may be used by your Agency but do not add to your Agency's Net Worth. * Some AvA items can now be crafted by Level 300+ crafters. AvA items crafted in this manner do not count toward Agency Net Worth, but may be used in combat, or sold on the Auction House. * The current system for Agency taxation will be eliminated. Instead, all agencies with greater than eight players in them will earn a 10% bonus on any earnings of their members. So, if you are member of an agency with at least 8 players, and you earn 1,000 credits on a mission, your agency will also earn a 100 credit bonus for your efforts (total credits of 1,100 given for the mission). * Agencies will be capped at 150 players. No cap on alliance size. * Once you join an Agency, you cannot join another for 72 hours. * Agencies can configure their Home Region on their Agency Management screen (Europe, North America, Pac-Rim). All territories that you own will launch off of servers in your base region. (So if you attack an Agency whose base region is Europe, then the mission will run from European servers, regardless of your Agency's Home Region). * All players in an Agency may earn up to 4 Conquest tokens per day for AvA participation: One for each hex held at the closing of their production sessions, and only on days the agency is open for production. You must have a Command Center (i.e, HQ) to earn the tokens. * Agencies can no longer protect their allies with defensive facilities. * Any time a hex transfers ownership, the facility on that hex is destroyed. * To receive the adjacency bonus for having territory connected to your Command Center (i.e., HQ), your Agency must own all of the connected territory (connected territory owned by your Alliance no longer counts). * Bases have been removed, but may return in the future with a different type of gameplay and rewards. * Two new AvA maps have been added for Theft missions on Labs and Factories (2-point Breach/Payload combo maps). * All AvA taxes are removed (no taxes on number of players or number of hexes owned). The primary credit cost associated with AvA is bidding. New PvP Maps Scramble * Blackwater Loch * Trafalgar 4v4 Arena * Osprey AvA * 2pt_Theft_Lab1 * 2pt_Theft_Fact1 Other * DirectX 10 is now supported. You may specify whether to use DirectX 10 on the VIDEO tab of the SETTINGS menu. * On the Settings menu, Mouse Sensitivity can now be set with a numerical value (versus just the slider). * Adjusting Mouse Sensitivity on the Settings menu now also adjusts the Camera Control on the XBox 360 Controller for Windows. * The position and look of the "You've Got Mail" icon has changed to make it more easily seen. * Improved notification\training system for alerting users of the need to do certain activities. * A number of animations have improved. * Support for Limited Edition Auction Items, to be placed on the Auction House by Hi-Rez. Show as a new category and in a special color. Conversion Notes (Individual Players) * Weapons: All existing weapons will be deleted and each character will be given only the basic weapons for his/her class and level. In addition, 400 credits per level will be provided to the account in order to purchase additional weapons from a vendor. PLEASE NOTE: WHEN YOU FIRST LAND IN DOME CITY YOU WILL HAVE ONLY BASE WEAPONS AVAILABLE TO YOU. YOU WILL NEED TO PURCHASE ADDITIONAL WEAPONS FROM THE DOME CITY VENDORS. * Upgrades in player inventory will be converted back into their base components so they may be crafted into Mods. In addition, players will be awarded Mercenary tokens for each upgrade (up to enforced max of 800) on the following scale: :*Uncommon: 10 per upgrade :*Rare: 20 per upgrade :*Epics: 30 per upgrade * Converted players will be awarded with a set of Armor based on their level and inventory of upgrades (one-time conversion). Characters at Level 10 to 19 will receive Uncommon Armor, Level 20 to 29 will receive Rare Armor, and Level 30+ will receive Epic Armor. * Upgrades in agency inventory will be converted back into their base components. No award of Mercenary tokens. * Blueprints: all blueprints will be deleted and characters compensated with credits based on the quality level of the blueprint. * Achievements will be archived, but otherwise not converted and not displayed. * For players with XP above the Level Cap: XP will be converted to credits at a 3:1 ratio. * Components, Crafting skills, XP, Level, Credits: no change * Any unclaimed mail with an inventory item in it will be returned to its original owner. Players are encouraged to empty their mail prior to the upgrade. Conversion Notes (AvA) * Agencies with more than 150 members will be converted unchanged but will be unable to add members until they thin their ranks to less than 150. Hi-Rez will force Agencies to go below 150 players if ranks are not thinned quickly. * Work in progress (production) will be deleted. * AvA Blueprints, Components and Deeds will be removed from both Player and Agency inventory in preparation for the new season. AvA Combat Items will remain in inventory but not count toward Net Worth in the new season. Category:Patches